Everlasting
by Aellyss
Summary: "A friend is someone who gives you total freedom to be yourself" - Jim Morrison. Gon was the best friend Kirua could ever have.


_Everlasting._

_Summary: "_A friend is someone who gives you total freedom to be yourself"- Jim Morrison. Gon was the best friend he could ever have.

_The only thing he knew was how to kill. He was oblivious to friendship, oblivious to trust, oblivious to feelings. And it was going to last all his life. Or so he thought. Life is not a straight line; there are no such things as frozen destiny. Life is a fucking bitch but nobody said life is imposed. There is one choice in Kirua's life that changed everything. One choice he made without even thinking properly about it. The day he decided to leave the mansion, this day precisely, was the beginning of a new life, a real life. And he wouldn't change it for the world. Nothing was planned; everything was made on a whim. He decided to take the Hunter exam just for fun. He never, never imagined he would discover friendship, trust, feelings. He never ever thought he would one day have a best-friend. Someone who would do anything for him and someone he would do everything for. _

_Gon. _

"Kirua? What are you thinking about? You're spacing out!"

Oh, right. They were on the room they shared, and he was indeed spacing out.

"Mmm? Nothing, just remembering random things, you know, before sleeping. Nothing important.

-Eeeeh? Kirua that's mean! Tell me! We're best-friends aren't we?"

Damn that brat, always hitting the weak spot. Still, this was goddamn embarrassing so no matter what, he just wasn't saying this. Just…Not. Meeting Gon indeed changed him, but showing so much feelings ? Just impossible. Too much embarrassing. Not even in Gon's best (and weirdest) dreams was he going to say that.

"I'm not telling it.

-But pleaaaaaaaaaase Kirua!

-Gon...I said I'm not telling it.

-But…

-I'm treating you to dinner tomorrow okay?

-Mmm…

-Either way I won't tell it so.

-Okay…"

Thanks god Gon was easy to calm…Or at least for the moment. He will definitely bring up the subject later, he was just saving time.

"You know Kirua, I looove you! You're my best-friend!"

Kirua felt his cheeks heating up. He was slightly blushing and he hated that. Embarrassing.

"Idiot! Don't just come and say such embarrassing things…

-Eh? But why, it's just the truth!"

He turned his head to the side. Was he never embarrassed or something? But it was exactly one of the things he liked about Gon. He was so simple, with an easy-going personality. Always smiling, so cheerful. He was a wonder in happiness. He changed him and, little by little, he became the most important person in Kirua's life. His best-friend, the one he trusted the most. And he was happy, so goddamn happy. He was so relieved by that particular choice he made.

"Ugh, just go to sleep, you're embarrassing.

-If you say so…"

Then they went silent. Kirua kept staring at the ceiling. Things were so good like that. Just being by Gon's side. He didn't need anything more.

"You know Kirua, we'll be staying together foreeever! I'm so glad I met you, I won't change that for the world!"

He thought, a tiny, really tiny moment, about telling him to shut up.

"Yeah. I'm glad to have met you too, Gon"

But he changed his mind. Gon stayed speechless a slight instant, and then he smiled. A huge, warm smile that made Kirua's cheek blush a little.

"Goodnight, Kirua".

Then, Kirua smiled too, and it was Gon's turn to blush. They were best-friends and they would remain this way forever. Gon was the only one person who saw right through his real self and kept looking. Gon knew everything about him, and loved him however. Gon gave an aim to his life. Their friendship was a treasure, a treasure they would kept preciously forever.

"Yeah, goodnight Gon, he said before falling asleep, a smile on his face."

"A friend is someone who gives you total freedom to be yourself." – Jim Morrison.

**Here it is ! My second fanfic...Mmm, I guess I like it but I'm not really confident about it hahaha. I just love the Bromance between Kirua and Gon, they are sooo cute, it's such a perfect friendship I love them 3. Anyway, I could talk about them for hours I think, but I'll stop there hahaha...So hum, thanks to those who read it, really :D ! Hope you enjoyed it :D **


End file.
